What happens in Vegas, Stays in Ohio
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: Senior year the new directions make it to nationals again and this time they are in Vegas, and you know the saying "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" doesn't always apply
1. Chapter 1

_You got me into this, Information overload, situation lost control_

"i should hate you right now but your so damn perfect" I slurred as he had me pushed against a wall. "And I shouldn't have the women of my dreams because I'm a horrible person" he breathed into my ear. I let out a giggle as his hand wandered down to my thigh. "We should do it" he said against my skin. "Not until I'm married" I slurred out. "That can be arranged, starlet"

"I do" I giggled "I now pronounce you husband and wife" the guy said as we ran out of the place. "Your hotel or mine?" he asked grinning. "Mine" I smirked as he took my hand. We ran into the night as the glitter on my dress made sifting noises. "I wish we could run faster"

_We're gonna tear up the town_

My head was pounding; the light shone bright in my eyes, and Finn's arm was draped over me. I let my eyes slowly wander open. I smiled at my hotel room. We made it to nationals again, this time in Vegas. I loved the lights. My eyes drifted over to Finn. I screamed, and jumped out of the bed. "What the hell?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my hotel room?" I screamed at him, he looked at me with wide eyes, and then smirked. "What are you staring at?" I asked him. I looked down and screamed. I hurriedly threw my hands over myself. "Why am I naked?" I cried. Looking around the ground for my clothes. "I know just about as much as you do" he said getting up, I let out another yelp. "Well that's fantastic" he muttered. "What the hell!" I yelled. "What do you think Rachel, two people naked in bed together, what do you think went down?" he asked wrapping a sheet around himself.

"No, no, no! I couldn't have made love to someone as emotionless, heartless, arrogant, self-center, robot like you!" I cried slowly letting myself fall against the wall. "Well you did" he shrugged. "You act like this isn't a big deal Jesse" I cried throwing my hands up. "Because it isn't" he said nonchalantly. "Isn't a big deal? Sex isn't a big deal?" I asked him. "I'm seventeen Jesse and I had my first time with my ex-boyfriend whom I still hate" I pointed out. "What's on your hand?" he asked quizzically. "I don't know" I said lifting my hand up. It was a diamond studded ring. I froze. It it was on the finger. THE finger, the ring finger.

_Why are these lights so bright_

_Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,_

_And why, why am I wearing your class ring?_

"NO!" I screamed "i-i-I can't be married to you! I'm seventeen I can't be married. I'm dating Finn, I'm in love with Finn" I cried holding my head in my hands. "Well from what I've collected, we obviously were drunk, seeing you hate me with a burning passion. I hang out at the club because my friend from UCLA works there on his breaks and we met up, things went fast and we got married in one of the many chapels around here and had sex" he said hurriedly.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"I can't be married to you, I refuse to be .James" I yelled at him. "We were drunk for heaven's sake!" he yelled back. "WE GOT MARRIED JESSE, I AM MARRIED AT SEVENTEEN TO A DOUCHE BAG" I screamed at him. "THEN LET"S DIVORCE!" he said running his hands threw his hair. "No, we are the only ones that know about this, that's how it's staying. I never saw you, we never had sex, and I never married you. You're dead to me Jesse. I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to Ohio and I WILL resume my life. I am NOT your wife" I told him in the most polite tone I could conjure up.

I sat myself down after he left. It took a good fifteen minutes of screaming at him and throwing the ring at his face for him to leave. I'm not married, this never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jesse_

I sat in the club waiting for Kent to finish up. "Dude what the hell happened to you last night? You were here and then I saw you sucking someone's face and you ditch?" He asks from behind the bar. "I got married" I laughed bitterly. "Really fucking funny, seriously" he said. "I got married to my ex-girlfriend who hates me and lives in Ohio" I told him. He set down the glass he was drying. "Holy shit you're serious" he said. "Yeah, No shit" I glared. "Dude, what's the big deal? What do you have a history with her like you do the Rachel chick?" he laughed. "It was Rachel" I told him letting my head drop.

"Rachel, the Rachel you threw eggs at and ditched, the one who won you that creepy care bear you refuse to put away?" he asked. "Yes, that one" I told him. "Whoa you fucked up, again" he said coming out behind the bar and taking his black apron off. "You think I don't know that? She threw the ring at me, and I never seen her so worked up, honestly it scared me a little" I gave a sarcastic laugh. "A chick from Ohio scares you? Jesse. St. James is scared by is pissed off ex-girlfriend or should I say wife?" he smirked.

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_  
><em>Now don't play me<em>  
><em>You want to cash out and get the hell out of town<em>

"You know the worst part about this all?" I asked him as we walked out. "You didn't get to nail her?" he asked. "No I did, but that's not the point. The worst part is she has a boyfriend. Finn, god I hate him." I rolled my eyes. Stupid imbecile. "Whoa you had sex with another guy's girlfriend?" he asked grinning. "Like you haven't" I sneered. "Touché dude, but she's your wife now, go get her ass back" he shrugged. "It's not that simple, Rachel she's different. When we dated it was like the movie romances, we could sit in silence for hours and know exactly each other's thoughts, it sounds so cliché but we were like each other's opposite. And she let herself get close to me and I acted like an asshole. I even acted like an asshole when she was screaming at me to get out" I snickered to myself.

I sprawled myself out on the couch. She's probably on her way back to Ohio. I've yet screwed up again. God when did I ever have problems with girls? They flocked to me. This world is seriously fucked up. "Jesse I'm Rachel bear I want you to go party with Kent oohhh" he said in a high pitched voice waving the care bear in front of my face. "Screw off" I told him taking the bear out of his hands. "Come on dude, let's party. Forget about Rachel. That's old news. Come on I heard there's to hot Asian girls and they-re twins! Dude freaking Asian twins!" he said excited. "Really? Let's go" I said. "No need for sarcasm, what if I said it was a singing high school girl who you egged last year would you go?" he asked sitting on the arm of the couch. I lifted my foot up and kicked his back.

_Don't be a baby_  
><em>Remember what you told me<em>

Kent finally decided just to go out himself. The flat screen TV played like background music. I picked up the care bear again. It was pink with two little hearts on its stomach; I picked up its tag and read it.

_Love-a-lot bear _

I looked at the plush bear, and set it back down. God. I can't even act like a civil human. I had nothing to do, I turned my attention over to the flat screen. It was a biography about Madonna

_became her first number one album on the Billboard 200The title track, "Like a Virgin", topped the Billboard Hot 100 chart for six consecutive weeks. It attracted the attention of family organizations, who complained that the song and its accompanying video promoted premarital sex and undermined family values, and moralists sought to have the song and video banned, Madonna further came _

I turned the channel, when I was with the new directions their teacher had us do Madonna, I gave a dry laugh at the irony of it all, I was trying to push Rachel to have sex with me during that week. I should just have "Dumbass" stamped on my forehead.

_Rachel_

"Are you like getting air sickness, because you're really quiet" Finn said next to me. I put a hand on his knee. "I'm fine, just tired" I smiled at him, he gave a lopsided smile. "Cool" he said. I was back on my way to home, to Ohio. I'm just a seventeen year old girl who won nationals and has a wonderful boyfriend. Except I wasn't. I'm a seventeen year old girl who won nationals, partied, had sex with her hated ex-boyfriend and then married him. I left everything that happened there, there. I'm not married.

"I think you really ya know helped us win more than anyone. I mean Blaine and Mercedes were good but I think you really pushed us up there" he smiled. "It was our duet, Finn" I smiled. "Yeah but we're like one, and I think your better than me" he smiled bashfully. "Aw" I said as I gave him a quick kiss. He smelled like alcohol. "Did you party last night?" I asked him. "No, I went back to the room with artie, dude wasn't feeling well" he shrugged. I swear he smelled like wine. "Oh that's sweet" I told him. "Yeah you know we're like a family" he told me. "I love you so much Finn" I smiled. "I love you too rach, I'm gonna take a nap" he said leaning his seat back.

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

"Hey Rachel where'd you go last night? We were going to karaoke" Kurt said as we walked through the airport. "Oh I left early, I was really tired, and plus my vocal chords needed some rest too" I smiled. "Oh I'm sad you missed it, it was amazing" he laughed as Blaine came up behind him. "Ready to go?" he asked him. "Yeah see you later Rachel" he smiled as he headed the other way with Blaine. Which left me to walk by myself alone, Finn was helping carry luggage to the cars. My dad's wouldn't be here until five and my car is parked in the driveway. I was stuck here until five.

I sat in a little café in the airport. I sipped on my tea and read an Ok! Magazine. I flipped the page and was greeted by a wedding add. The classic advertisement, the bride all happy with the little girls carrying the end of her dress, her face slightly turned back smiling. They never show ads that have two people in a club extremely drunk, ex's, and one hates the other and then get married. All though it probably wouldn't go over well I would love to see one. Just one.

_Jesse _

"Oh my freaking god dude, have a fucking life." Kent said as he barged into my room. "I'm just reading" I quickly lied picking up the first book I saw off my nightstand. "We are going out and we are going to wake up with a hangover" he told me. "No-"he cut me off. "You're going!" he yelled. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

The music was thudding, the place was loud, and the lights were colorful and dim. "Hey hot stuff" a blonde came over smiling, her hair was sitting around her face and she left little to the imagination. "Hi" I smiled. I remembered what Kent said, "Rachel who? Your Jesse freaking St. James". She smiled "wanna dance?" she asked. "Sure" I told her following her to the dance floor.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
><em>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<em>

"Who's Rachel?" I turned over and saw a naked blonde staring at me. "No one why?" I asked. She smiled and sat up bringing the sheet with her. "You were saying her name" she laughed. I felt my heart beat quicken. "Seriously cutie, I would love to hook up again" she smiled as she started putting her clothes back on. "Here's my number, but next time try to say my name eh?" she asked as she left my room.

"Score dude!" Kent said as soon as the blonde left. "Sure" I shrugged. "Come on seriously what could go wrong with that chick?" he asked. "Apparently I was saying Rachel the whole entire time" I snickered. Kent started laughing. "You wear moaning Rachel instead of pam? That's gold" he laughed more. "And you're a horrible room mate and friend" I told him. "aw I'm so sorry I hurt your little feelings but I'm not the one moaning his ex-girlfriends/wife's name while doing it with some hot blonde now am i?" he asked smirking. "I hate you"

I decided to surf the internet mindlessly. I decided I should check my email, I rarely use. "You have Mail" the booming monotone voice said. I clicked on it. I felt my pulse quicken. I had an Email from. "RBBBroadwayStar". I clicked on it.

She sent me a singing email, her singing, with lyrics. I scrolled down

_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby_

_Last night I did things I'm not proud of_

_And I got a little crazy_

_Last night I met a guy on the dance floor_

_And I let him call me baby_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_Oh, my mama would be so ashamed_

_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And then it turned in,_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning_

_His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning_

_I had no clue what I was getting into_

_So I blame it on the Cuervo_

_Oh where did my manners go?_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_Oh, my mama would be so ashamed_

_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And then it turned in,_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_Here we go..._

_Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas_

_I'm not sure how I got here_

_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere_

_I gotta go_

_I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road_

_They say what happens here stays here_

_All of this will disappear_

_There's just one little problem..._

_I don't even know my last name_

_Oh my mama would be so ashamed_

_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And then it turned in,_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

_What have I done_

_What have I done_

_What have I done_

_Oh, what have I done_

_I don't even know my last name_

_It turned into_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last_

_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And then it turned into_

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

_my last name _

I sighed. Of course she would sing this kind of song to me. What was I expecting? A love song? One of those dopy forgetting you songs? I glanced over at the ring sitting on the nightstand. I don't need a wife, I'm not even twenty. But who says I wouldn't enjoy one?


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess where we're going?" I asked Kent who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "The club?" he asked smiling. "Ohio" I smiled holding the paper with our plane's flight information on it. "For what, why?" he asked. "Really?" I asked him. "Oh To get your wife" he laughed. "No to win back over Rachel's affection. Then if she wants to be my wife, who am I to stop her?" I asked grinning. "Her boyfriend". That was a slap to my face, How did Hudson slip my plans?

"Yeah well wave something shiny in his face and he'll be in love with that for a while" I laughed as I packed. "Dude, if Hudson's that stupid how did he managed to get Rachel?" he asked. "First crush, she just kind of goes back to him maybe for comfort? Who knows?" I told him. "And you're the real deal?" he joked. "Well let's hope sure as hell I am"

"Dude, why exactly am I coming again?" He said tossing things into his duffel bag. "Moral support." I told him. "That's boring as hell, I should just stay here and par-tay!" he smirked. "And you have a first and maybe only opportunity to see me fail, if Rachel doesn't forgive me" I pointed out. "A chance to see you fail, I'm videotaping it".

"Oh my God, I hate air planes" Kent groaned sitting next to me. I looked at him. "Grow up" I rolled my eyes at him. "Dude, there's those annoying crying kids and those loud as hell snoring men I swear to god if I have to sit next to someone like that you better sleep with one eye open" he threatened me. "Sure" I nodded. "Uh excuse me, Sorry I just need to reach over you for a second" a high pitched voice said. "Oh it's fine. Take your time I'm Kent by the way" I turned my head to see who he was talking to. It was a blonde girl, who looked similar to pam and was currently leaning over Kent to get to the storage space above the seats.

I decided to tune out the conversation between Kent and the blonde girl with music. Kent would be pretty occupied with this girl so I figured it really didn't matter. I also figured I should start planning how I'm going to see Rachel, and what I was even going to say.

I decided i would need someone on the inside. I took out my ear buds and looked over at Kent, the blonde girl was gone most likely to the restroom. "Kent" I said he looked over. "I need your help" I told him. "More help than this?" he asked gesturing to the plane we were on. "Hey you seem pretty content with the girl, so yes." I told him smirking. "Fine what?" he asked. "I need you to pretend to be a student at McKinley, Rachel's school" I told him. He let out a laugh. "You're fucked up dude! What and join her little club to let you have an inside scoop how to stalk her?" he laughed. "Well that's the gist of it, yes" I told him. "I hate you" he whispered as the girl sat back down. "I'll take that as a yes"

"Dude, why couldn't we have rented something red, red attracts girls" Kent moaned from the passenger seat. "God is all you do complain?" I asked him. "Yes" he admitted. "Figured, but I like black. Anyway it's a car and you're staying at my house so shut up" I told him. "Whatever, and how am I supposed to en-roll into high school? I mean my face is perfect and all but we don't have any paper work or anything." he asked. "Vocal adrenaline, I still keep in contact a little, plus I'm sure they wouldn't mind conjuring up some fake documents. It's not we haven't before" I laughed.

"Tell me again why you needed a scholarship?" Kent asked as he stepped into my house. "Parents, well my father wanted me to be a lawyer or doctor. He thought singing was stupid and a waste of time, so I had to do it on my own" I shrugged. "And when are they gonna be here?" he asked. I laughed. "Probably in three years" I told him.

_Kent _

I hated college, well the learning aspect of it all. And I hated high school more. And now I was back, because of Jesse and his stupid self. This stupid Glee thing was now and I have to face the music. "Guys welcome our newest member Kent Wanken!" a voice said as some claps were given. I walked in lamely and scanned the crowd. I automatically saw Rachel, who was holding a hand with whom I was assuming was Hudson. I skimmed the crowd and saw a hot looking Latina. "Wanky wanky" she smirked at me. "Ditto" I smirked back, she patted the seat next to her, I gladly walked over. "Uh ok, well this week's assignment is around love, remorse about it, regrets, Crushes just around love" the curly haired teacher said. I looked at the girl next to me. "What do the incredibly lucky men to bestow your beauty call you?" I asked. "Santana" she grinned. "Sexy" I commented. " I would gladly demonstrate a love song" Rachel stood up. "Uh its fine Rachel but thank you" he told her. "Fine, but one day you will pay to hear me minds well hear me for free now" she said before taking her seat. God She was like a female Jesse, Ha! He had sex with himself or his female self but still.

I was free to leave the choir room now. I walked out the hall. "Santana" I yelled down the hall as she turned around. I walked up to her. "What?" she asked. "You and me need to get it on sometime" I told her. "Blunt I like it, sure here's my number" she said grabbing my arm and writing her number on me. "Call me" she smirked as she walked away. Nailing a high school chick while in college. Fun.

"So how'd it go?" he asked as soon as I stepped into the house. "Fine, Hooking up with a girl named Santana sooner than later" I smirked. "That's-"he stopped. "Just whatever what about Rachel?" he asked. "Sitting next to her Boyfriend, and my god you married yourself" I told him jumping onto the couch. "What?" he asked. "Rachel, I got just a gist of her today and it already reminded me of you, God How am I supposed to take two of you?' I asked flipping channels on the TV. He laughed and walked away.

I decided to call Miss wanky. "Hello? Is this the hot and sexy emergency line?" I asked. "So freakin charming" she replied. "Well I was just curious to when we could do the deed, because you are just too sexy for your own good girl" I purred to her. "Hm, Friday after you take me out to breadstix mkay kentie?" she asked. "Sounds delicious and I'm sure dinner will be good too" I smirked to myself. "See you tomorrow" she said before hanging up. "Hey Where the hell is breadstix?" I yelled up the stairs. I got no reply, Stupid Jesse and his stupid wife problems.

**Rachel **

"And I feel kind of bad now; I mean I didn't even introduce myself to Kent. I mean and He's already getting himself involved with a disaster named Santana" I scoffed. "She's not that bad" Finn said sitting across from me. "Not that bad? Finn I'm your girlfriend you are supposed to defend my honor" I told him. He scrunched his face up. "Huh?" he asked. "Be on my side not hers, ok? Anyway so I think I'll see if Kent would like help on his glee assignment and introduce myself then" I finished. I looked over at Finn who was currently staring off into space.

"Bye Finn" I smiled giving him a hug. "Bye rach!" he smiled before leaving. Finn was great but sometimes it seemed like his heart wasn't in it, and by it I mean us. What kind of boyfriend defends one of the people you hate the most? Maybe the kind who have slept with the enemy, literally. And he could have confessed when I told him that Jesse and I didn't have sex. Jesse. I guess that would be a lie now, since I did have sex with him, and I was drunk so I don't think it counts. And Unfortunately married him. But that's only according to the state of Nevada. I could always deny it, and I will.

"Hello Kent, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. But I wanted to know if you needed any help with your glee assignment?" I asked him. He stood there for a second looking at me. "Uh sure yeah that'll be great, Maybe you could come with me after school or something" he offered a smile. "Sounds wonderful Kent" I smiled. "Ok so after glee Just come with me" he said. "Great bye Kent!" I smiled waving to him as he walked away. Finally someone excepting my Expert help.

"Ok guys Who's up first?" asked. "I would be honored to go first, set the bar high as always" I smiled as I got up. "Before I start I just wanted to say something about my choice of song. I decided to sing about some repressed feelings, than the normal love song." I smiled before nodding at the band to start.

_Mmm. Mmm._

_Memories, light the corners of my mind_

_Misty watercolor memories of the way we were._

_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind_

_smiles we give to one another_

_for the way we were._

_Can it be that it was all so simple then_

_or has time rewritten every line?_

_If we had the chance to do it all again_

_tell me would we? Could we?_

_Memories, may be beautiful and yet_

_what's too painful to remember_

_we simply choose to forget_

_So it's the laughter we will remember_

_whenever we remember_

_the way we were _

The bell rang dismissing the class. "I hope you all can rise to my standards" I smiled as the club dripped out of the room. "Hey Rachel ready?" Kent asked. "Yes" I smiled

"Well you have a lovely Home" I noted to Kent as we walked in. "thanks" he smiled. I noticed the countless music books scatted around. "Did you did some work already on the assignment?" I asked him heading over to one of the books. "Uh no, I live here with my friend he was actually" he smiled. "Oh, interesting He likes Barbra? I have this one, I have them all actually I love Barbra" I smiled. He nodded. 'Sorry, I know I'm horrible I'm surprised Santana has warned you about me yet" I laughed. "Aw you're not that bad, let's get to work though" he told me waving to the stair case.

"If you don't mind me asking what "repressed memories" did you sing about today?" Kent asked looking up from the sheet music we were looking through. "Just an ex-boyfriend that things ended sourly with. He was Just I don't even know, Maybe a douche bag mixed with a whole lot of asshole" I told him he laughed. I looked up at him laughing. "Sorry just kind of funny, how you described him, so what did he do, you don't have to say if it's too much" he told me. "No it's fine, he Just practically lied about our entire relationship and then egged me, knowing I'm a vegan. And overall Just ,well I hope he's having a miserable time at UCLA and that Someone Shows that two faced son of a b-" I stopped myself looking up at Kent, "Sorry I'm sorry you don't want to hear me ramble about the bad things I hope happens to him" I smiled. "No it's fine; I had a girl play me once. It's not fun"

"I don't know Maybe a song about wanting someone?" he guessed. "Ok what gene?" I asked him. "Any no ballads though" he added in. "Well I'm guessing this might be for Santana I think this one is An excellent choice for you if you sing like you look, it's Billy Squier Everybody wants you" I told him. He grinned. "Thanks Rachel" I smiled. I heard a door open. I looked over at Kent, who stood up. "I'll be right back stay here" he smiled

**Kent**

"Dude, dude Rachel's up stairs" I whispered as I flung myself over the stair railing. "Hilarious Kent, just so fucking funny" he frowned tossing his bag on the couch. "Dude Rachel is upstairs I'm not kidding" I told him. "Prove it" he smirked. "She wanted to help me with the stupid glee thing and she felt horrible for not introducing herself to me yesterday and there are her shoes, and if you're going to do the creepy Smelling her shoe thing I don't want to see" I rushed out. He looked over at the rug in front of the door with the little brown shoes on it.

"She's here, Fuck I have to leave she can't see me" he told me grabbing his bag. "No shit" I whispered back. "Kent! Is everything ok? Kent? I carry pepper spray and a rape whistle!" she yelled down. I glanced over at Jesse who was paused at the back door. "Tell me everything" he mouthed before escaping out the back door. "I'm fine Just a lost visitor" I yelled back.

"So you like Santana?" she asked as we started riffling through music again with her suggestion laying off to the side of the pile. "A little I don't know. Seems hot" I shrugged. "Well I personally wouldn't judge someone e on their hotness" she mumbled. "Then what do you pick a boyfriend on?" I asked smirking. She looked up. "Talent, he has to have talent because it's important to me. And the typical dream boyfriend and he can't be a homophobe because I have two dads. And looks don't hurt" she added smiling. "Ah I should have figured with a voice like your talent would be the number one thing" I laughed, She was in for a hell of ride.

Once Rachel was gone I called Jesse and told him the coast was clear. "Ok so what happened?" he asked as soon as he came in. "Well she sang some Barbra in glee today" I smirked knowing what was coming next. "What song?" he asked cautiously. "The way we were" I smirked. He groaned. "great. What else?" he asked. "Well I asked who it was about, she said and quote Just an ex-boyfriend that things ended sourly with. He was Just I don't even know, Maybe a douche bag mixed with a whole lot of asshole" I laughed. He groaned again. "Dude seriously you fucked up bad with this girl you're going to be forty before she lets up on you" I laughed. "Anything else she say?" he asked. "well she nearly called you a two faced son a bitch and she told me her type which number one was talent and then he can't be homophobic and she said being hot wouldn't hurt or something" I told him.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Jesse threw a pillow across the room. "I don't know maybe not have been a douche last year?" I smirked. "Fuck off, I didn't know how dramatic she would be , I was hoping she didn't hate me that much but apparently I was horrible wrong" he scoffed at himself. "No shit, you should probably go the no show face route though, I heard some dude name punk or something wants to punch your face in' I smirked. "Puck, Kid was like the Bully of the school, I could probably take him though" he shrugged.

"How about this one I leave notes in her locker?" he asked from across the table; I flicked a paper football off the table. "Cliché been done before" I sighed. He tapped his pencil against the table top. "What about I just show up?" he asked. "When to her house I'm sure her dads would shoot you or shank you or something, and those glee kids would eat you alive" I told him folding another paper football. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Somehow sing for her?" He laughed. "That would work better, I heard she's a sucker for talent, and maybe your ounce of it will do" I smirked. "Well thank you, I think" he said getting up.

"My god dude shut up its three am and I have to go to the stupid high school because of you' I yelled pounding on the door. I closed my eyes and started to lean against the door. "I need you to give this to Rachel, preferable slip in her locker somehow make it happen goodnight" he smiled giving me a folded note and shutting his door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel **

"Hi Rachel" Finn smiled. "Good morning Finn" I smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Just wanted to say hi before I went to my class" he smiled. "How sweet, I'll see you later" I waved as he walked away. I closed my locker. And walked away. "Hey Rachel this fell out of your locker" Kent said holding up a folded piece of paper. "Oh thank you Kent, See you in glee rehearsals" I smiled walking away.

I had a free minute during math; I finished the test first so I had about fifteen minutes. I remembered the piece of paper that fell out of my locker and Kent handed me. I took it out of my folder and opened it.

_Auditorium after school I'll be waiting _

It had no name or anything. Maybe this is why Finn came over this morning to slip this into my stuff, how cute!

"Hi Kent Are you ready for your performance today" I smiled at him. he laughed. "Yeah" he smiled laughing. A new chorus of voices entered the room and his laughing stopped abruptly. I turned to him, he was pale white. "Kent? What's wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost" I nudged him. He turned to him. "Remember how I told you I got played by a girl?' he asked. "Yes why?" I asked him. "She was a little younger than me, her name was Quinn and if I'm not just seeing things she's here" he swallowed.

"Kent its fine, Quinn is just queen bee, shallow and selfish and greedy and needy and a lair" I started to go off into a rant. "Sounds like she's had a negative influence on you" he scoffed. "Yes, she lied to my boyfriend when she was pregnant and said it was his and a lot of drama involved and she's wanted Finn back ever since" I sneered. "She got pregnant?" Kent asked,. "Yeah she was drunk" I scoffed at the blonde.

"Ok and our newest member Kent will take it away" smiled. "Take what away?" Britney asked.

_You see 'em comin' at you every night_

_Strung on pretension, they fall for you at first sight_

_You know their business, you think it's a bore_

_They make you restless, it's nothin' you ain't seen before_

_Get around town, spend your time on the run_

_You never let down, say you do it for fun_

_Never miss a play, though you make quite a few_

_You give it all away - everybody wants you_

_You crave attention, you can never say "no"_

_Throw your affections any way the wind blows_

_You always make it, you're on top of the scene_

_You sell the copy like the cover of a magazine_

_Puttin' on the eyes 'til there's nobody else_

_You never realize what you do to yourself_

_The things that they see make the daily reviews_

_You never get free - everybody wants you_

_Everybody knows you_

_Everybody snows you_

_Everybody needs you, leads you, bleeds you_

_Nights of confusion and impossible dreams_

_Days at the mirror, patchin' up around the seams_

_You got your glory, you paid for it all_

_You take your pension in loneliness and alcohol_

_Say goodbye to conventional ways_

_You can't escape the hours, you lose track of the days_

_The more you understand, seems the more like you do_

_You never get away - everybody wants you _

"Bravo" I smiled. He was extraordinary! Between his flirting with Santana and dancing around her and his voice it was A great performance for a new comer. "Wow great job Kent!" laughed, clapping. Kent smiled and winked over at Santana.

I glided to the auditorium. I wonder what Finn has planned! Maybe a romantic duet or a picnic. I pushed open the doors. And it was pitch black. "Finn?" I called out. A single spotlight came on the stage. "Finn don't scare me like that" I sighed. And music started playing with no one on the stage; I happily made my way down to the first row.

_In my defence what is there to say_

_All the mistakes we made must be faced today_

_It's not easy now knowing where to start_

_While the world we love tears itself apart_

_I'm just a singer with a song_

_How can I try to right the wrong_

_For just a singer with a melody_

_I'm caught in between_

_With a fading dream_

_In my defence what is there to say_

_We destroy the love - it's our way_

_We never listen enough never face the truth_

_Then like a passing song_

_Love is here and then it's gone_

_I'm just a singer with a song_

_How can I try to right the wrong_

_For just a singer with a melody_

_I'm caught in between_

_With a fading dream_

_I'm just a singer with a song_

_How can I try to right the wrong_

_I'm just a singer with a melody_

_I'm caught in between with a fading dream_

_Caught in between with a fading dream_

_Caught in between with a fading dream_

_Oh what on earth_

_Oh what on earth_

_How do I try_

_Do we live or die_

_Oh help me God_

_Please help me_

I stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be here. He couldn't have just belted out Queen's in my defense to me. Every part of me told me to run, but I couldn't move my muscles.

I eventually got myself to get up, I walked to the end up the stage. He stood there straight faced, almost studying me. Looking for some sort of emotion to feed off. I stayed at the end of the stage. "Your performance was nice" I told him crossing my arms. "Thank you" he nodded. A minute went by with neither of us saying anything. I sighed. "Why are you here Jesse?" I asked him. "To sing?" he shrugged. "The real reason please" I told him, he sighed. "You know the real reason Rachel" he said walking towards me. I put my arm up. "Stay at least five feet away, I still carry my rape whistle and occasionally pepper spray and I'm certainly not afraid to use them" I told him.

"I came to try to win over the affection of my wife" he whispered. "Who's your wife" I smirked. "Don't play this game Rachel, as much as you try to deny it we are married. Mistake or not your still my wife and I'm still your husband. And even if you were drunk Rachel if you didn't want to marry me or have sex with me I'm sure you would have stopped it, you have a strong personality and if you really hated me you wouldn't even have walked over" he told me. I groaned. "You are un-believable! You waltz in here expecting me to fall into your arms because in Vegas we were married and who knows if it's even legal!" I hissed at him as he pulled a paper from his pocket and held it up.

"It is legal" he said holding the paper up. "And I don't care, I thought I made it clear when I kicked you out of my room and threw the ring back, I'm not married to you and we never had sexual relations. Don't even think of pursuing me any farther" I snapped at him walking away from the stage. "Fine then leave, But legally your my wife" he shouted as I walked away slamming the auditorium doors in the process.

I cried into my lap, sitting on a curb in the back of the school, near the cafeteria doors. He shouldn't be able to still make me cry. He should have gotten eaten by lions. I should be the one make him cry. I sobbed into my lap a little harder. "Rachel?" a soft voice asked. I lifted my head and turned around. "Yes?" I asked wiping the tears away from my face trying to pretend I wasn't crying. "What's wrong?" he asked cautiously stepping closer. "Nothing" I told him, not even fooling myself.

He sat down next to me on the curb. "You know When I first saw Quinn I was terrified, because I had no idea what to say, but then I was determined, determined to prove I moved on and didn't care about her and put everything I knew into that song" he smiled. "I figured you looked pretty amazing with that song" I told him. "Thank you, I should record this conversation because I heard compliments from you about singing is hard to get" I laughed. "So why were you crying?" he asked. I took a deep breath. "A very un-wanted and very unexpected person gave me a visit and lured me into the auditorium and sang for me. And something's came up and we started fighting and I came out here" I sniffled.

"I know I seem like I'm defending the villain here, but maybe he can't help but be an asshole around you. I mean Maybe you just Intimidate him and that's how he reacts?" Kent asked. I snorted. "Yeah because my ex beau was intimidated by anything, He was a soulless robot and he still is. College might have changed a few things but college can't give you a soul once you've sold it to the devil, which I'm sure he's charmed his way into doing that multiple times to many different devils" I told him. "Maybe, but come on its nearly five aren't your dads gonna want you home?" he asked. I sighed. "I almost forgot in my haze of depression, yeah I should go, but thank you Kent" I smiled. "Anytime" he winked.

**Kent **

I opened the front door and Jesse was sitting on the couch watching some sort of musical. "Dude you're an asshole to the extreme" I laughed. He turned around. "You think I don't know that? I had a chance to take a step towards us working and I started fighting with her" he sighed. "I know I found her crying in the back of the school" I told him sitting down. He sat up. "Crying?" he asked sadly. "Sobbing maybe and I told her about Quinn and I and she seemed a little more willing to share" I told him. I knew he knew about Quinn already "did she mention me?" he asked. "Well she calls you ex-boyfriend never by your name which is weird but anyway she said you two started fighting and she went outside to cry and I had to try to defend your ass" I told him.

"I'm such an asshole" he sighed. "No shit" I laughed. I received a glare. "I feel bad for Rachel, I mean dude She finally swore you to hell and you come back, I mean yeah I'm on your side but imagine this from her side, I would kick you in the Sack and run but got she has balls, I mean like courage or whatever" I told him. He sat there. "Your right, I probably seem abusive , but before I met her I never got nervous and she turned me into this nervous stereotype bad boy in the movie's. She made me nervous, she made me upset when she triple cast me as her boyfriend in run joey run, no one ever did that and I hated her for that because it was just supposed to be an acting exercise but she , she changed me and I can't let that go" he sighed looking away. "ok first you're a pussy, second why the hell don't you tell Rachel that instead of insisting it's the law for her to be yours god I'm a one night stand guy and even I know that"

"Hey Kent could you giv-" I cut him off. "One Rachel attack per week" I grinned. "Really, you're putting a limit on me?" he asked frowning. "Yeah guess I am see ya later douchebag McGee!" I smiled as I walked out the front door.

I slid the social studies book out of my locker. "Kent" I turned around. "Hello princess" I smirked. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had a cheerleading uniform on. "What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms. "Going to school? It's kind of the law Quinn, but I know you don't care about those" I smirked. She sighed. "You're supposed to be in college Kent, for like two years now" she told me. I shrugged. "Who cares?" I asked, "Just stay away from me, or I'll get puck on you" she told me as she walked away.

"So we still on for breadstix?" I asked Santana as I wrapped an arm around her. "Of course and I'm excited for desert" she smirked. "They'll be so many rounds of it" I whispered in her ear. She smiled. "God your tan maldito caliente" she smirked. "Well thank you, I think" I laughed "So what's the deal between you and Quinn?" she asked me. "Nothing, just met her yesterday" I shrugged. "Lies, Talk Kettles" she smirked. "Fine, we dated like three years ago or something and we broke up nothing much to tell" I shrugged figuring Santana didn't need to know the rest. "Whatever now, what we're talking about?" she smirked full knowing.

I sat with my arm around Santana and next to Rachel. "Ok hey guys! Who's up today?" he asked sitting down. No one raised their hands. "I am disappointed by the lack of leading potential in this room" Rachel sighed. "Quinn would you do us the honors?" he asked her. "Ok" she said getting up, I leaned back into my chair.

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Check it out, goin' out on the late night_

_Lookin' tight, feelin' nice, it's a cock fight_

_I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight_

_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them_

_At the bar, six shots, just beginnin'_

_That's when heput his hands on me, but you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a shh_

_Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye!_

_Listen up it's just not happenin'_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight, a'ight?_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_(Break break break, break it, break it down)_

_You're in the corner with your boys, you bet 'em five bucks_

_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spillin' your drinks on me, yeah_

_You know who you are_

_High-fivin', talkin' shit_

_But you're going home alone, aren't ya?_

_'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

Aren't we Vain? I clapped three times letting my hands drop. "Thank you Quinn That was something" he told her awkwardly as we left. I waited outside in the hall for her to come out. "You think Everything Revolves around you don't you?' I asked her laughing. "It doesn't Kent, But I just did a song for the assignment" she rolled her eyes. "Bull shit you did, you think the only reason I came here was for you, because little miss bitch popular needs attention to thrive on don't we?" I asked her. She gave a laugh. "You are so frustrating!" she hissed out. "I'm FRUSTARING?' I asked her. "You're the one who thinks I want you back. You dumped me right before I went off to college because of college girls and that you were in love with Flint or something and god forbid!" I crossed my arms. "It would only be a matter of time"? She frowned. "And you got pregnant? What the hell? You were like a freakin disciple and you get pregnant? God you are just-"I cut myself off to look at her.

I stood there looking at her as she stood stone faced as a single tear rolled down her face, then something clicked. "Oh my god you dumped me because you were pregnant and used flint as an excuse because it wasn't his " I whispered putting together the knowledge I gained. She nodded silently. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. "I thought you would have thought I was a whore, or something I didn't know what to do , I was scared and" she was full out sobbing now, god I have a knack for helping sobbing girls don't i?

"I just thought if I implied i didn't want you it would make you want me more" she laughed. "Quinn, we can friends, but that's all I can promise because, I like Santana" I told her softly. She nodded. "Thanks Kent I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled before walking off quickly.

I quickly went home and freshened up and drove to breadstix to meet Santana and things got hot and fast, we didn't even get our drinks before we just ditched. "Mhh Kentaloius" she purred next to me wrapped in a sheet. "I could say the same for you" I smirked. "Defiantly top ten list" she smiled. "Top five baby" I laughed. "Kent? I'm ording take out do you- oh my god" he stood at the doorway.

"Ha, no freaking way" Santana laughed. "Oh god" jesse sighed looking out the door. "Dude, knock" I told him. "St. James what an awkward pleasure" Santana smiled. "Oh god it's Santana, Fuck it all" he groaned from the door. "We'll be down in five, now leave" I told him as he shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse

"So back again to get into Berry's pants?" she smirked. "Not exactly" I told her smirking. "Then what?" she asked. "Like I would tell you of all people" I scoffed. "Hey you can trust me I like kenttles here, wouldn't fuck that up even though technically I already did" she smiled. "Fine, and if you tell anybody so help you god" I told her. She shrugged. "Spill St. James" she smirked. "Rachel and I are married" I told her. She laughed. "No way she's two timing Finn!" she laughed. "Well its complicated" I told her. She raised her eye brows at me. "It was when you and your glee club came to Vegas, somehow Rachel got into the club I was in with Kent, and she walked over to tell me off and things got steamy and she refused to have sex unless she was married so we went to a chapel and got married and had sex and she woke up the next morning not recalling a thing because we were both drunk but I recalled more than she did, and she threw the ring at me and told me to leave and such" I told her not wanting to go on farther.

"Wow I feel bad for you" she said. "Thanks and Kent here is in college with me and he's just my inside to Rachel" I told her she looked up at Kent and smiled. "I swear to god you can only get hotter" she smirked. "It's true" he shrugged. "So you just want your little wife?" she asked smirking. "No I want Rachel and if she decides to be my wife then so be it, but she's attached herself to that jolly green giant" I scoffed. "Well I might have a little proposition for you" she smirked. "Which would entail what exactly?" I asked her. "Well Let's just say I can make berry see Frankenteen in a whole new light, as long as kenttles doesn't care if I screw around with the Pillsbury dough boy a little" she smirked. "Fine by me the sooner He has his women back the sooner I can get out of high school, again" Kent laughed.

"Bye St. James" she waved leaving with Kent. "Bye" I told her. The door shut and I rolled onto the couch, he could have ever thought Santana would be helpful?

Finn

"Hey there finnessa" I turned to see Santana. "Uh hi" I said picking my English book out of my locker. "How about you and I go to breadsitx tonight?" she smirked. "Uh I have a date with Rachel" I told her. "Oh that troll? Come on She won't care come on finny D just me and you and whatever comes afterwards" she purred trailing her finger across my arm. "No one will know?" I asked her. She smiled. "Except me and you"

Rachel

I was to meet Finn in about ten minutes in front of the school. I smiled and slipped my essay questions into my bag and softly shut my locker. I smiled and sat down on the bench in front of the main doors watching students come and go.

I checked my phone it was 3:34 twenty minutes late. I was practically alone now except for a few cars and none of them were Finn's truck. I got stood up. "Whatcha doing here so late?" I looked up to see Kent's frock of blonde hair walking towards me. "I was waiting for my boyfriend so we could go on our date but looks like I got stood up" I laughed sourly. "That's a douchebag move" he pointed out. "No maybe something came up and he couldn't call me to tell me our plans were canceled, his aunt was sick" I pondered. "Sounds like denial"

"I am not in denial, Rachel berry doesn't go into denial" I told him. He laughed. "Rachel the dude stood you up, and your convinced his aunt died?" he asked smirking. "I know" I frowned. "Do you think Quinn honestly cares I'm here?" he asked looking over. I pondered it a little. "Maybe but probably just because Quinn likes everything to be about her popularity and especially since you're the new kid and you used to date, She probably wants you to seem desperate towards here" I laughed. "So speaking of which what about that ex-boyfriend you had the one you hate?" he asked I sighed. "Well He was the star of our arch rival's glee club vocal adrenaline, we met at the music store and sang hello which became our song. Word got out that we were seeing each other and everyone thought he was a spy, but I didn't he seemed pure. He eventually transferred here and said it was because I would never fully be with him if he was on the opposing team and I believed it and he was determined to make my dream of finding my birth mother come true which seemed odd, but I listened to a tape of her singing which he forced me to do and I found her and discovered why Jesse was really there and he egged me and went back to his precious team"

"Jesse?" he asked. "Yes Jesse St. James" I told him. "I think I heard of him before" he said. "Probably he had an ego the size of Texas" I scoffed. "Well I'm sorry about that and you getting stood up come on I'll drop you off and discover where you live so I can stalk you" he joked. "Thanks' I smiled as I got up.

"And it's that one" I told him pointing to my house. He made a quick turn into it. "Sorry about that" he laughed. "Its fine" I reassured him. "Well thank you for the ride" I told him. "Anytime" he nodded. I started to get out. "See you tomorrow Kent" I smiled. "Yeah and maybe Finn isn't what he's all cracked up to be" he smiled before pulling away.

"Daddies I'm home" I announced hanging my coat up. "Hi sweetie your date with Finn end early?" daddy asked from the couch. "Actually never showed up, Kent just dropped me off" I laughed bitterly. "He always was a dumb witted boy sweetie so this Kent?" he asked smirking. "Kent is new to McKinley and we were quick friends he's a perfect gentleman nothing to worry about" I laughed making my way up to my room.

"Finn where were you yesterday?" I asked him, he looked down dumbfounded. "I my dog died" he frowned. "You don't have a dog, Finn." I scowled. "Rachel, I don't think we're working out" he finally rushed out. "Oh you think so?" I asked sarcastically. "I think we should break up" he looked down. "Fine Finn but do not come back to me, maybe go crawl back to Quinn, unless you have already "I spit out at him before storming outside.

Stupid Finn. Who needs him? He's not even that attractive. And he is rather unintelligent. And his talent is lagging some potential anyway. I pulled down my sleeves as a gust of wind blew. "Rachel? Uh what's wrong this time?" I already knew it was Kent, he had a knack for finding me in this state. "Deju vu huh?" I laughed bitterly. "What happened?" he asked softly. "Finn and I broke up" I sniffed looking down. "I'm sorry, but he was a douchebag anyway. I mean your Rachel freakin berry" I laughed.

He was sweet, caring and talented. I looked up at him. He smiled I softly pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and looked at him. Maybe that was a rash decision. "Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?" I asked him. "Sure" he said before getting up. "You have my number" he smiled before leaving

Kent

I sat next to Jesse, awkwardly. "so anything new about Rachel?" he asked tilting his coffee cup side to side. "Well Finn and she broke up" I told him. he smiled. "But, I think I might be dating her" I rushed out. He turned to me. "What?" he asked. "Well I found her outside again and it was right after he break up and she kissed me and then asked if I wanted to get coffee with her tomorrow and I said yeah and I think we're kind of dating?" I told him.

"You're dating my wife?" he yelled getting angry. "Dude I tell her I can't do it, I just couldn't say no she was crying and confused have a heart" I told him. "Have a heart? She has my heart what the fuck man" he yelled putting his hands behind his head. "My god it just sort of happened calm your ass down, God no wonder you couldn't hold a relationship you're an asshole" I spit at him. He sighed. "Sorry But even you of all people can get Rachel no offense your pretty vulgar, which surprises me" he looked away. "I have to tone myself all the way done around her, i mean I haven't even said fuck around her" I laughed.

"Let her down gently and do not bring up Santana, Rachel despises her" he yelled after me as I left to meet Rachel for coffee.

"Hi" I smiled sliding in to the booth. "Hi Kent how are you" she asked smiling. "Good but Rachel we kind of have to talk" I told her and her smile faded a little. "About what?" she asked. "Uh us I think-" I looked up at her fallen face, I can't do this. "I think we should be exclusive" I told her. Her eyes widened. "Oh ok" she smiled. "So how about some coffee?" I asked her

"How did it go, did she cry? Did she reference Broadway?" he asked me as soon as I stepped through the door. "Dude I didn't end it with her" I told him. "Jesus fucking Christ" he sighed. "What did you do then?" he asked looking at me wearily. "Uh I told her we should be exclusive, I panicked" I told him. He laughed. "Panicked? Why?" he asked smugly. "She, I looked at her and her face was so sad and I couldn't do it was sad as hell" I told him. "I know her sad face its horrible sad like a baby doe lost in a car's headlights" I told him he nodded. "Well don't take it far because I am not afraid to kick your ass"

Rachel

It was Saturday. I didn't really have anything to do because my Barbra marathon on bravo was canceled. I can go surprise Kent! Perfect. I pulled my bedazzled brush threw my hair and walked threw some perfume I sprayed. Off to Kent's.

I smiled as I walked up the porch. The house was beautiful. The huge black door stood in front of me. I gingerly rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps coming. The door opened to Kent. "Rachel?" he asked. "Hi thought I surprise you" I smiled. "Oh come on in" he said stepping aside.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. "Maybe sing a little or we could watch movies?" I suggested. "Ok cool the movies are down the hall there's an entire wall of them" he told me pointing towards a hallway. "Be right back" I smiled descended down the hall. It was amazing he wasn't kidding about the wall of movies, there must have been thousands. I quickly went over to see if I could find any musicals. "Hey Kent did you take my queen song book out of my room?" I turned around. "Jesse?"

"What is going on?" I asked frustrated. "Oh shit" I looked over at Kent who just walked into the room. "Who are you?" I asked Kent. "Uh Kent wanken Student at UCLA" he smiled sheepishly. "Your buddies with him, this was a huge scheme. Oh my gosh it is" I laughed bitterly coming to relations. "Rachel please" Jesse turned to me pleading. "No, this is low. Even for you" I scoffed walking out the door.

Jesse

I watched as she started walking away. I already lost her twice I wasn't about to go for a third. I quickly ran to catch up with her and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. I wasted no time making a move. She struggled against my mouth on hers until she gave in and just stood there.

Rachel

After he was done, I didn't fight he urge to lift my hand and smack him. "I deserved that" he sighed. "You deserved more than that, but I'm afraid what I would do would make me end up in a juvenile hall." I told him crossing my arms. "Rachel, let me explain" he plead. I put my hand up. "No, you had months to explain, you could have explained so many different times. But I'm done listening, I'm done forgiving, and I'm done with you. Do not dare call my house, my friend's, or my cell phone. I will never respond to you. And Don't even dare trying to serenade me, again. I'm done with you for good." I told him before getting into my car and backing out of the driveway.

Jesse

I stood there watching her drive away. "What happened?" I turned my neck to see Kent jogging out. "It's over" I breathed out. "Dude, come on you said she was dramatic that's just how she handled finding out about your scheme. It's not over yet" he told me clamping a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "It's over. I should have never gotten my hopes up. I was Naïve for thinking this would ever work" I scoffed at myself. "Come on Your Jesse St. James you never lose" he told me. "Well I just did" I told him walking back into the house to pack.

"It's really over isn't it?" he asked standing in my door frame as I packed. "Yes" I admitted sadly. "I never thought you wouldn't get the girl" he told me. "This isn't one of those god-awful romantic comedies, this is real life, unforgiving and all" I sighed zipping the one stuffed bag up. "Well, I'm sorry I know how much you liked her" he told me before leaving. I wanted to correct him and tell him that I loved her. But it would have been useless. I was going back to UCLA.

I stared out the window of the plane, I lost, and I couldn't get over it. I lost her. She didn't even let me truly explain. She was stubborn, but then again I broke her, and then had my best friend break her. I looked over at Kent who was reading something, he noticed me looking and held the book up for me to see the cover "Spanish for dummies" and under it was something hastily scrawled. I was guessing it was from Santana. I didn't ask if he was going to try to keep a relationship with her. But from the looks of it I think he was going to try. We go to Ohio to get Rachel to forgive me and take me back and we return with Kent having a girlfriend and me, empty handed.

He opened our dorm room; it had a new house smell from us being gone for so long. "Home sweet home" he sighed tossing his bags on the floor. "Dude, we'll go party tonight, forget about her" he offered. "Whatever" I sighed picking my bags up and taking them to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, but here is a new chapter! And it changes point of view in the middle of one of the paragraphs, just to let you all know.

* * *

><p>Rachel<p>

"We have some bad news guys" declared as he came in. "Did Rachel loose her voice, because then I was totally understand why she hasn't been talking at all" Tina questioned. He shook his head. "Kent's transferred back to where he came from. So we are back to where we started" he sighed. I turned my head to see the reactions, Santana was the only face that looked sad, but she probably already knew he was gone. Quinn looked a little surprised but not enough to care. I turned my attention back to the front of the room. "But I thought we could work on the set list for nationals" he beamed. The club clapped and hollered. I would have too but I didn't feel like it.

"Look berry, since we both lost our men" I stopped her. "I wasn't involved with _Him_" I was already using his name like a dirty word. "Whatever look I lost Kent but we're trying to make this distance thing work, and I thought we could hang out" she told me. "You do realize what that would do to your reputation right?" I asked, she shrugged. "Like I give a fuck, No one messes with lima heights" she smirked. "So want to?" she asked. I mustered up a smile. "Sure"

"I still don't understand why you didn't just forgive the douche" Santana said as she plopped another piece of popcorn into her mouth. We were in her room trying to watch some kind of movie she insisted on. I sighed. "I don't know" I told her. "How could you not know? I mean it was your relationship we are talking about not some horrible soap opera" she voiced. "Well I don't know, I mean if I do forgive him what says he wouldn't do it again? I mean history does tend to repeat itself for me, I mean I have no idea how many times me and Finn have broken up" I admitted to the Latina girl I never thought would be a trustworthy friend. "Like 11 I think, but anyway the kid traveled all the way to Ohio to see you, I mean Finn wouldn't do that and that besides the fact that he barely knows how to order take-out food"

"Well, what about you and Kent?" I asked her changing the subject. "We're going to try this long distance thing, I mean what's the worst that could happen? Before he left I gave him a Spanish book because he always complained about how he couldn't understand me and he thought it would be fun." She laughed. "You truly like him don't you?" I asked smirking. "Hey wipe that look off your face berry, I like a guy big deal" she shrugged. I laughed and she joined in.

"Well thanks for being a friend" I grinned. "Anytime berry, you're not half bad." She smiled. "Thanks I think, I'll see you Monday" I told her walking to my car parked in her drive.

Narrator

Hours, Days, Weeks, And months flew by without Jesse getting any contact with Rachel, he left voicemails, sent emails and texts. He tried. He even tried to get Kent to ask Santana if she would ask Rachel about him when he went to visit her. Kent refused to saying it was his problem. Rachel Would stare at the emails, listen to the voicemails endlessly and re-read the texts, but she never replied. She went on with her life in Ohio, she got back together with Finn once only to have the relationship fall apart again. She decided to give up on boy's altogether. Jesse on the other hand had never been more focused on his career. He thought maybe if he could make something of himself she'd realize she was supposed to be on that stage with him and come back. He didn't even care if they were legally married anymore he just wanted her, sure he had a few none night stands but it never ended up to be something because every time he would say her name.

Rachel

I checked my email for the first time in a few weeks. I had nothing better to do, and it was mainly because I arrived in Florida with Santana coming to see this show with some new break-out performers I informed her it would be a fun experience and we could pick up a few tips. "I should pick out your outfit because there's going to be some big names there I don't want you to look like a goddler" she laughed picking her clothes out of her luggage. "A goldder?" I inquired. "Grandmother and toddler" she told me. I laughed. "Here wear this and I'll wear this one" she told me throwing a dress at me. "I'll look like a trollop" I told her. "That would be the idea"

"I still will never forgive you for putting me in this" I told her as we took our seats. "I like it plus maybe we can find ourselves some hotties here" she grinned I was not accumulating too much from this show, except how to flip your hair around and nearly slice your arm open from trying to walk through glass. Until a single spotlight fell onto the stage.

_I don't mind it_

_I don't mind at all_

_It's like you're the swing set_

_And I'm the kid that falls_

_It's like the way we fight_

_The times I've cried_

_We come to blows_

_And every night_

_The passion's there_

_So it's got to be right_

_Right?_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

_I don't mind it_

_I still don't mind at all_

_It's like one of those bad dreams_

_When you can't wake up_

_It's like you've given up_

_You've had enough_

_But I want more_

_No I won't stop_

_Because I just know_

_You'll come around_

_Right?_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall_

_Because I, because I still don't mind at all_

_It's like the way we fight_

_The times I've cried_

_We come to blows_

_And every night_

_The passions there_

_So it's got to be right,_

_Right?_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

_I don't believe you_

I let another tear fall, as I slipped deeper into my seat. After months he was still trying? Did he know I would be here? Did Santana plan this with Kent? I looked over at Santana who was gently smiling at me. "Did you plan this?" I asked. "Actually no" she told me. "You still have feelings for him, don't you" she asked. I let another tear fall. I didn't bother answering the question because we both knew the answer.

We waited as the people piled out. Santana wanted to just go but I told her we should just wait. "No me gusta, this is jack" she grumbled sliding into her seat. "As I agree I would rather leave faster than not it's better to out wait the crowd." I told her. "I should get you a Spanish book you talk so, so white" she told me. "That would be because I am white"

We waited longer as the crowd started to noticeably dissolve. I turned to see Santana eyeing something and furrowing and un-furrowing her eye brows as if trying to process something. "What are you staring at so intensely?" I asked following where her eyes led. On the stage was none other than Jesse St. James talking to someone and holding sheet music in his hands.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing" she stated. I didn't trust her. "Santana" I warned. "What?" she asked smirking. "I don't know you look a little devious" I told her. She laughed. "That's because I am" she smiled standing up. "Hey! Por aquí . Tengo algo para usted pendejo" she yelled. "What are you saying?" I whispered shrinking down in my seat enough so that hopefully he wouldn't notice me. I watched as he turned on the stage, squinting at Santana." Así es que tengo algo para usted ducha, vamos hacia abajo" she yelled. I watched as he cocked his eyebrow and told the man on the stage next to him something and started walking towards us.

"Santana what a lovely surprise" he smiled. He was standing on the edge of the row nearest Santana not me. I slouched down into the seat covering my face with my hand "Cut the sweet talk, I've something for you" she revealed to him, I tried to slouch down further. "You can thank me later" she told him stepping aside to reveal me. "I'll leave you two alone" she announces stepping past Jesse and exiting the theater. I sit up, there's no avoiding him now. "Rachel, it's good to see you again" he says, looking me over. "Santana picked out my outfit" she explains, he nods with a slight smirk on his face. "What are you doing in Florida?" she questions him. "I got offered a job here and decided to take it, it was a start" he shrugs. "And you?" he questions her. "I came with Santana to pick up tips and see what the audience reacted well to and disliked, so far I know not to whip my hair around and not to attempt to walk through glass" she tells him, he lets out a short laugh. "And my performance?"

"The best, naturally. You already know that. It was very heartfelt and tastefully done" she tells him. "Nothing else?" he asks her. "What do you want me to say Jesse? That I realized how in love with you I am and we end up making out in an erotic and romantic fashion?" she questions him standing up, letting the seat fold up. "Were you?" he asks her with an amused look on his face. "No. I didn't even know you were in this show. If I did I wouldn't have come" she informs him. He sighs. "Why don't you like me? What the hell is your problem with me, I am done beating around the damn bush. What's wrong with me?" he asks her. "Nothing Jesse that's-"he cuts her off. "Why do you decline my romantic advances?" he rewords his question. "You want to know? Fine. You lied to me, then had your best friend lie to me and expected me to think it was romantic and sweet and fall into your arms and we'd live happily ever after. But history tends to repeat itself for me, so how am I supposed to know you won't lie to me again, and hurt me again?" she asks him, his expression instantly softens. "Give me one more chance. Just one. And if you decide you still don't want to be involved with me I'll leave you alone forever. Never bother you again. Never call you. Nothing" he tells her. "Ok. I guess I can give you one last chance" she agrees. "I'll pick you up at seven"

"You know the only reason he asked you out is because the hot dress I put you in right?" Santana asks her from the queen bed. "The reason he asked me out is because he likes me" she corrects her friend. "Whatever. Look all I'm saying is that you should dress hot, not whatever you call this" she says holding up one of Rachel's sweaters. "My sweaters are cute, thank you very much" she defends herself snatching her sweater back. "I have this one gold number that isn't too sluttly" she tells Rachel opening the closet. Rachel sighs, knowing she isn't going to win the fight. "Fine. I'll wear it but this is the last time" she warns her, taking the slinky gold dress and going into the bathroom.

"Have fun, don't have sex on the first date" Santana tells her. Rachel blushes at the inappropriate remark. She takes the elevator down to the lobby. The doors open and she sees him standing there with a bouquet of red roses. "Hi, you look exquisite" he greets her giving her cheek a quick peck. "And you look quite handsome yourself" she tells him. "These are for you" he tells her handing her the roses. "They're lovely, thank you" she expresses him. "Shall we get going?" he questions her. "we shall"

"No, you're making it up" she smiles, entertained. "I'm not! I swear. It really happened" he tells her, she grins. "Whatever St. James." she teases him. "And I'm sure you have no outrageous stories" he retorts. "I don't" she nods. "Liar" he accuses her. She giggles. "I'm not!" she defends herself. He shakes his head playfully at her. "Fine, Once in The new directions got Sick and literally left in the middle of Rehearsals. So being the female lead I decided to take charge for the time He would be out. I wrote my name on the board and told them I'd be in charge and Santana started yelling in Spanish and was coming after me, I think it took three guys to hold her back. It was terrifying"

"I always thought there was 0% of authority at McKinley and as always I was right" he tells her. "Stroking your own ego?" she questions him with a smile on her face. "Naturally. So how's Rachel Berry's career coming along, which colleges did you get accepted to?" he asks her. "Well, I got accepted to NYU, Tisch, And Nyada" she informs him. "And you took Nyada?" he questions her. She nods. "I auditioned and it was the most nerve wrecking experience. And I made it, I knew my vocals would carry me into acceptance to Nyada all on their own but I threw in My Rachel Berry touch" she smiles, proud of herself. "Let me guess, It could be various scenarios' you could have made it an show in itself, slapped the person auditioning you, or maybe even the piano man messing up and you demanding to go back and perform the song correctly" he tells her. "How close am I?" he asks her, she blushes. "Actually, they're all right. I thought I wasn't going to get accepted but they loved me" she squeals full of excitement. "How could anyone not love Rachel Berry?"

"Dinner was divine, thank you" she tells him. "Nothing but the finest" he smirks. She laughs. They continue walking hand in hand in the park across the street, the street lamps lighting the park up. "This is lovely, just strolling through the park" she looks over at him, "I agree, and it's even lovelier being with you" he tells her a smirk settling on his face. She laughs. "How much longer are you going to keep telling me cheesy romantic lines?" she inquires. "Until I get a kiss" he tells her, still smirking. "I have to give you a kiss to end the cheesy remarks? Maybe I'll grow to like the comments then" she sighs putting her hand to her chest dramatically. She looks at him, and laughs. He's pouting. She lets go of his hand and faces him a few steps away. He keeps pouting at her; she lifts up her arms and shrugs playfully.

"Let me go!" she's taken by tremendous surprise when he runs up and grabs her from behind lifting her up. He laughs, that's then trailed by her laugh. "Just taking advantage of my short stature?" she asks him. "Possibly" he muses. He lets her down only to turn her around to be facing him. Their previously laughing faces now facing each other. He looks her face over looking for any emotions that says he shouldn't. He leans down and connects their lips. He softly pulls away, her eyes roaming his face. "That was good" she tells him, another smirk now rests smugly on his face before leaning in to connect their lips once again.

They stand in front of her hotel room door. Her back slightly against the hotel room door. "I had a lovely time Jesse" she tells him. "Me too" he agrees. "I'm really glad I decided to give you another chance, because if I didn't I would have missed out on this" she smiles connecting their lips for what might be the fifth time. She nearly falls, but he slipped his hand around her waist, saving her. "You know I try to spy on you two and you're directly making out in the front of the peep hole. It's gross." Santana tells them, Rachel blushes and he leans her back upright. "Well you shouldn't have been looking" she tells her friend. "Whatever, you two done making out for the night or would you enjoy having the hotel room alone tonight?" she questions them, making Rachel's face turn red. "Goodnight Jesse" she tells him settling for a hug. "Night Rachel and Santana" he smirks.

"So, you're in love now?" she questions Rachel. "No, I never said that Santana, I simply like him" she tells the Latina girl. "A lot, you don't suck someone's face like that unless you have it bad for them or you're a get about which we both know you're obviously not" she says. "My romantic life is not up for discussion" and with that Rachel went into the bathroom and the water came on a second later. Santana smirked to herself; Rachel had it bad for .


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel leaned over the hotel room balcony, looking at the morning traffic. Santana was still asleep. She heard the opening chords of defying gravity and scrambled back into the room to pick it up and end the noise so she wouldn't disturb Santana. She opened it and went back out on the balcony and closed the door. "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel"

"Oh hi Jesse"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to rehearsals with me"

"Is it aloud?"

"Probably not, but I'm the linchpin of the show. They need me. As the star you get privileges and I'm assuming one of them is bring people to rehearsals"

"Well, ok"

"Good, I'll be at your door in about fifteen minutes"

"Ok, when you're here be quiet Santana's still sleeping"

"Wouldn't want to wake that up"

"I'll see you then"

"Bye Rachel"

She closed her phone and looked at it for a couple of seconds smiling at it. She walked back into the hotel room and was glad she could choose what she wanted to wear for once instead of Santana demanding she wear one of her dresses. Rachel grabbed her sun dress that's covered in gold glittery stars and slips it on. She grabbed the brush of the nightstand and quickly pulled it through her hair. There was a soft knock at the door. She quickly did a once over and grabbed her purse. "Hi" she smiles. "Ready to go?" he asks her, she nods. And he takes her hand, and they're off.

"Well tell poppy to stop flipping her effin hair 'round!" the man who tried and failed to walk through glass yelled at a stout man. "Shut up Steve, this is about you and your lack of fans. Right now the only person bringing in hoards of people is Jesse" he tells the man. Rachel looks over to Jesse and smiles proudly at him. "And speaking of which here he is, and some random girl" the man announces. "Hi Derek" Jesse pats the man's shoulder. "I'm Rachel Berry" she introduces herself holding her hand out. "Great, nice to meet you kid. Now if you don't mind I've got some lazy performers to attend to" he huffs. "Sounds like glee club all over again" she mumbles. "You don't know the half of it, they all suck. Not an ounce of talent. Derek just keeps the whole up and coming in the title because it draws people in" he informers Rachel. "It's a shame there isn't two of you" she tells him. An idea forms in his mind, "but isn't there?"

"What in the world and you talking about St. James?" she questions him. "You, you could perform in the show" he tells her, "jesses I'm only visiting and that's intrusive" she tells him. "Afraid I'm still better than you?" he challenges her. "Oh you're going down" she tells him. She quickly decides on you and I by lady gaga. She always felt it might be a show stopping song.

As both finish their last notes not noticing the small crowd they've drawn. The cast of the show is circled around them, curiosity fills their minds. Who's the girl? Where'd he find her? Where'd she get that voice? "I win" she tells him with a smug look resting on her face. " "Rachel berry, what a lovely surprise, who knew that was inside of you!" Derek waddles his way over. "Thank you sir" she smiles giving a small curtsey. "We need some new fresh blood in this show, we get some real stale acts and I think you can freshen that up. How would you like a spot along Jesse St. James?" he asks Rachel. "That's a very kind offer but I don't know if I can take it, I'm only visiting" she tells him. "I'll pay for an apartment for you, and fly your personal items down." He tells her, the cast's eyes go wide. He wants her in his show. "That's extremely generous but, I can't. My fathers are in Ohio and I can't leave them on such short notice" she politely tells him. "I'll fly daddies down for however long you want, I'll give you whatever you want. Be in my show" he tells her, she looks over to Jesse for his thought, he shrugs. It's her decision not his. "I'm in"

"Now, while I have all you in one place i now need to discuss something with you all. Everyone as my witness" he announces, making Rachel tense up. What did she just agree to? "No one and I mean no one. Even a janitor lurking around the corner or a techie, can tell anybody anything about this girl. Rachel Berry is under extreme protection. If people try to interview you about her what'd you say poppy?" he asks the blonde, "She's a great performer and I'm ecstatic to be working with her" she frowns. "Great, everybody understands!" he exclaims, a chorus of unenthusiastic yes are heard. "Then get out of my sight!"

She fiddles with one of the light bulbs around her new dressing room mirror, and Derek has promised her a gold star with her name on it for the door. He was willing to give her anything she wanted? Why not take advantage? "Rumor going around is that you took the job to be closer to the show's male lead" he informs her walking into her dressing room. She smiles to herself, then turned around. "Oh really? I guess that's why they call them rumors" she shrugs turning around. "There's another rumor that the new girl has it bad for the male lead, I heard its true" he tells her, stepping towards her. "Oh is it?" she questions him, stepping closer to him. She lays her hands on his chest, he smiles at her and leans down to kiss her, she ducks out with a giggle. "Teasing me? Real mature" he laughs; he grabs her waist as she tries to run across the room. He lifts her up off the ground. "This is demeaning to my small stature!" she shrieks, holding back laughter. "Oh is it?" he quotes her. She laughs at his comment. They erupt into laughter, their laughs in perfect harmony. He swiftly turns her around and steals a kiss. "Smooth move St. James"

"As always" he agrees his hands still on her waist. "Well, lucky for you I find that quite admirable" she tells him, laying her arms lazily on his shoulders. "I've always thought I was quite lucky you know" he informs her. She smiles and kisses him. They both jump at a knock on her door, he releases his hands from her waits and they stand in a natural talking pose. "You two are wanted on the main stage" poppy tells them. "Thank you" Rachel squeezes in as she closes the door. He watches her grab her water bottle. "Come on, we're needed" she beams.

"Rachel, Jesse nice of you two to join us. I wanted to discuss the songs you'll be singing" he tells her, she blinks in surprise. "Songs? As in plural?" she questions him, he snorts. "No, I'm going to have the two best acts in my show sing one song each. Now I was thinking about it. I want you both to have three songs to perform, and then I was thinking about duets. You two have this wonderful chemistry between your voices; I think the audience will eat it up. I thought you'd two do you're rolling in the deep song "he informs both of them. Rachel nods in excitement. "Now I'll need both of your song choices by four o'clock. So get going" he tells him.

" I have two hours to make the most important decision of my life Jesse. Two hours. One hundred twenty minutes. Do I choose pop? Or ballads?" she's panicking. If she picks the wrong show it could mean her entire career goes down in flames. "Calm down. Pick your strengths. Defying gravity, don't rain on my parade, don't cry for me Argentina, taking chances, Maybe this time, you know you're strengths. Use them" he tells her. She nods licking her lips. "Defying gravity for sure then. I sang it as a solo in my second year of glee club. And most defiantly don't rain on my parade. I've been practicing it since I was four. And don't cry for me Argentina is a great one. I think I'm done" she smiles, then realizes she just choice her songs in less than five minutes, if they're not right it will ruin her career. "Jesse i-"he stops her. "They're you. They're perfect. Keep with your first instinct"

As they walked down the hall leading to the main stage, she resists the urge to grab his hand, she's not sure if they're going public or if he'd even consider them to be dating. "What did you end up picking?" she questions him. "I thought I'd change it up a tad. Make you feel my love, Without you, and the show goes on. I figured it might be an interesting blend" he smirks. "You're planning something" it's not so much a question as it is a statement. "I am. You can thank me later" he tells her, looking over with a smirk. She elbows him, "If it works out in a positive way" she tells him. "it will"

"I trust you two to carry the show. If you fail, I fail, and if I fail the show fails." He tells them, they both swiftly nod. "I'm sure I will have more than my fair share of rabid Rachel berry fans, I've prepared for this day you know' she tells the two men. "Naturally" Jesse comments, she smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go practice with Ellis" she smiles, pointing to the man behind the piano. She gives a small wave to the two men before heading off. "You like her" Derek says. Jesse turns to him. "She's a great friend" he tries to get off that track of conversation. "Dumbass, I see the looks you give her, whether you know it or not. That's the girl, isn't it?" he questions Jesse, looking up. Jesse doesn't reply. "Right up your ally eh? Only the most talented and pretty pea in the pod. Can't imagine how much you two have been through. It ain't my business to know. Just don't knock her up, it's my only rule. No knocking up people who will keep this show alive and going" he informs Jesse. "Derek, you're wro-" Derek motions his hand. "you're wanted elsewhere" he smiles, pointing to a waving Rachel who's calling for him and motioning for him to come over, Jesse swiftly makes his way over to her but not before glancing back at Derek.

The duo practices together for three hours straight. Practicing their duet, giving each other tips, giving their opinions on what would work better or what doesn't work, practicing their solos and judging each other's performance. Derek's never seen a thing like it. He wanted to watch them, so he sat down in the front row on the theater and did just that, watching his eyes light up when she sang, and hers when he sang. Watching them so totally engrossed in every single syllable one another says, watches them whisper into each other's ear, making them either laugh or blush. Then he watches them sing together, it was almost magical. The way their voices blended and complimented each other so perfectly, as if their voices had been made for this very purpose. Derek knew he would have a sold out, high demand show on his hands now, and all because of two people. He doesn't think he's ever seen a couple so obviously in love. It's the little things he notices, when he inches away from the piano, so does she almost magnetically. When they stand by each other she'll reach out and touch his hand softly, or glance up to him and smile. He noticed when she sings he gazes at her as if she were the only person there. When he looks at her and they're eyes meet her cheeks redden a little. And being with a performer in your show so often you tend to know they're nervous habitats, Jesse's for instances was running his hand through his hair. And Derek doesn't think he's ever seen him run his hand through his hair as many times in a minute since Rachel's been here. Derek smiles to himself, the show might just be more than what he bargained for.


End file.
